MalditoBendito destino caprichoso
by Premio Anual
Summary: Hermione Granger sigue siendo testaruda. Eso es algo que nadie podría cambiarle, ni siquiera un año alejada de Draco Malfoy, sin impedimentos ahora para estar juntos. "Era muy testadura. Eso podría haber sido algo que dejara junto a Malfoy, pero no. La castaña viene y deja su valentía junto al rubio"; "Granger, somos adultos. ¿Podemos comportarnos como tales?".


**DISCLAIMER:**** Nada me pertenece. Todo es de la increíble JOTAKA, y yo solo lo uso para descargar frustraciones, emociones, vivencias; en fin, yo descargo todo x este medio que no me da nada salvo felicidad cuando recibo un review.**

**MALDITO/BENDITO DESTINO CAPRICHOSO**

-Hoy se cumple un año, Ginny –dijo una aflijida Hermione, con las manos cubriendo su rostro.

Ambas amigas se encontraban sentadas una junto a la otra en una plaza cercana al pueblo donde vivían los Potter: el Valle de Godric.

Ginny y Harry se habían casado hacía ya dos años y su vida parecía una luna de miel constante: su amor, caricias, ganas de estar juntos, nunca acababa. Parecía que el haber pasado tantas cosas hasta que al fin pudieron estar juntos hizo mella en las llamas de sus corazones y las transformaron en eternas.

Ron, por su parte, había comenzado a trabajar en el departamento de aurores del ministerio, y en una misión había conocido a Claire, una preciosa _muggle_ que no había tenido problema alguno en adaptarse a la magia de su ahora marido y de toda su familia.

Sobra decir que la relación de Ron y Hermione no había funcionado, y que ambos habían decidido olvidar todo. Claire estaba enterada, y aun así no le tenía ni pizca de celos a Hermione (según la misma Claire, Hermione era su amiga, como hermana).

La castaña de pelo enmarañado, por su parte, comenzó a salir con Draco Malfoy hacía exactamente un año y 5 meses. No obstante, tuvieron que separarse por cuestiones insuperables por parte de la familia de su novio. Aunque éste no sabía nada.

Lucius Malfoy no permitiría que en su familia hubiera una rama de linaje diferente. Draco debía casarse con una bruja completa a menos que quisiera que su descendencia sufriera las consecuencias, por lo que Hermione se alejó "por el bien de ambos", luego de mentir a su rubio acerca de un cambio en sus sentimientos.

Ya hacía un año de que ella y Malfoy habían cortado, y Hermione aun no lo superaba.

Sin embargo, su valentía Griffindor parecía haberse quedado junto a Draco, pues aproximadamente 8 meses después de su ruptura con el rubio se enteró por El Profeta que Lucius Malfoy había sido hallado muerto por obra de mortífagos, que lo culpaban por su cobardía y abandono al Señor Oscuro, cosa que según ellos propició su inminente derrota a manos de Potter y sus amigos.

-Tranquila, Herms. Tal vez deberías intentar salir con otra gente –opinó Ginny.

-Por Merlín, sabes que no puedo hacerlo. Lo siento grabado a fuego dentro mío, Gin.

-¿Y por qué no lo buscas? –sugirió la pelirroja como tantas otras veces.

-Debe estar comprometido, casado o en alguna aventura de seguro. Ginny, es hermoso, no duraría nada solo. En cuanto rompimos, los buitres deben de haber salido de cacería –sonrió Hermione.

Era muy testadura. Eso podría haber sido algo que dejara junto a Malfoy, pero no. La castaña viene y deja su valentía junto al rubio.

-Voy a casa, Ginny. ¿Te veré mañana, para cenar? –comenzó a despedirse Hermione, levantándose del banco.

-Sí, bella. Mañana nos toca en casa de Ron y Claire. Así que ahí te esperamos –la abrazó Ginny.

-Hasta mañana, amiga.

Sin embargo, pese a que ya era hora del almuerzo, Hermione no tenía ganas de volver a casa. Decidió que daría un pequeño paseo, y tal vez haría algunas compras. A fin de cuentas, ya todo estaba lleno de adornos navideños y necesitaba algo para decorar el árbol.

oOo

Cargada con bolsas, finalmente Hermione se decidió a volver a casa. Pensaba en que necesitaría algo para cenar cuando de repente se topó con alguien. Demasiado absorta, además, soltó las bolsas y ruidos de cristales rotos se oyeron claramente.

-¡Maldición, los adornos! –exclamó Hermione agachándose para recogerlos.

-Nunca creí vivir lo suficiente como para escucharte maldecir, Mione –opinó una voz familiar.

Demasiado familiar.

No supo cuánto tiempo tardó en recuperarse del shock, pero cuando levantó su mirada, él estaba ahí, sonriéndole torcidamente, como sabía que la volvía loca, a punto de agacharse y ayudarla.

-¡Draco!

-El mismo. Anda, mujer, cambia la cara, que parece que has visto un fantasma –bromeó Draco mientras la ayudaba a recoger sus bolsas.

Hermione, sin embargo, seguía pálida. No podía ser verdad. Aún recordaba cuando Draco quería que compraran los adornos para su departamento (el rubio insistía en que Hermione se mudara con él, aunque la castaña no quería formalizar tan pronto por temor a que no funcionara la relación).

-¿Puedo invitarte a tomar algo, o a comer, considerando la hora? –preguntó gentilmente Draco, mientras sostenía las bolsas de Hermione.

-Ya es tarde. Tal vez otro día –Hermione quería recuperar sus bolsas e irse de ahí.

¡Merlín desgraciado! ¡Cruel destino! ¿Por qué tenía que encontrárselo? ¿Por qué el destino se empeñaba en reir a costa de ella? Ya sabía que no lo recuperaría, que no tendría el valor de contarle la verdad.

Ella debía seguir con su vida, como sus amigos.

-Entonces te acompaño a tu casa –resolvió Draco tomando a Hermione de la cintura.

-No, de verdad –ella seguía intentando recuperar sus bolsas, pero Draco las tenía alejadas de ella.

-Granger, somos adultos. ¿Podemos comportarnos como tales?

Y tal como hacía tanto tiempo no veía, Hermione frunció los labios en una graciosa mueca. ¡Nadie la trataba como una inmadura!

Y el truco había funcionado. Granger se quedó quieta y, con Malfoy tomandola de la cintura, se desapareció de las calles del Londres _muggle_.

oOo

Su departamento estaba igual. Draco dejó las bolsas en la mesada, donde solían dejarlas cuando iban juntos, y sacó los adornor rotos.

Con sencillos _REPARO_ todo volvió a su estado original.

-¿Te quedarás a cenar? –preguntó Hermione evitando verlo a los ojos.

-Sí. Quiero hablar contigo, y hoy me resolví a hacerlo, Mione. Por favor siéntate.

Su curiosidad iba en aumento. ¿Por qué Draco le hablaba tan maduramente? ¿Por qué utilizaba palabras que le daban a entender que hacía tiempo que quería hablarle?

-No quiero que me interrumpas, ¿de acuerdo? –comenzó el blondo.

-De acuerdo –asintió Hermione.

-Hace exactamente un año me dejaste alegando que ya no me amabas, que todo iba muy rápido, y que hasta mi familia pensaba en un futuro juntos. Bien, Hermione, creo que esa fue la imagen que siempre quise dar: la imagen de que entre nosotros había algo duradero. Creí que me había equivocado, como siempre, y que tal vez tanta educación había fallado en cumplir mi único deseo: que estuvieras bien y feliz.

-Draco, yo…

-Te pedí que no me interrumpieras, Granger. Mi madre te extrañaba y yo también. Ella había encontrado en ti a una hija, y yo había encontrado todo. Pero te fuiste, y el único que parecía empeñado en presentarme señoritas para olvidarte era mi padre. Finalmente, cuando mi padre fue hallado muerto, mi madre sugirió algo que yo ya había estado analizando. ¿De verdad creía que mi padre te iba a aceptar en la familia así como así? Pues, por idiota que parezca, sí, eso fue lo que creí. Pero nuevamente las cosas no salen como uno lo espera.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Encontré cartas entre mi padre y el señor Greengrass, en la que acordaban reuniones para cuando yo me recuperara, y donde podría conocer a sus hijas, Daphne y Astoria, y casarme con una bruja sangre pura, de buena familia. Todo lo que ellos querían.

Hermione escuchaba atentamente, mientras las lágrimas (de las que tal vez ella no se había percatado) bajaban por sus mejillas.

-Entonces mi madre me sugirió buscarte. ¿Sencillo, no? Pues no fue sencillo. Porque cuando me animé a buscarte, las dudas sobre tus palabras me atacaron. ¿Y si no solo había sido por mi padre? ¿Y si tus sentimientos también habían cambiado, y por eso no luchaste por nosotros? Pero encontré a tu amiga, la mini comadreja, ahora Potter, en una plaza, hace algunas horas. Y me pidió que te buscara y escuchara, si es que aún te quiero. Así que ahora es tu turno, Hermione. Quiero oir tu versión y que si no concuerda con todo lo que te dije, me lo digas, por favor.

Pero Hermione no podía siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, por lo que habló mirando a la alfombra.

-Tu padre no estaba de acuerdo, tienes razón. Hubo un momento en el que decidió que tal vez era hora de parar con esa relación que, a sus ojos, no tenía base ni futuro, porque él dejó en claro que no lo permitiría. Una tarde, mientras esperaba a tu madre para tomar el te, me invitó a su despacho y me habló de tratados que se habían respetado de generación en generación, reglas sobre mantener el linaje y sobre maldiciones que caerían sobre nuestros hijos, si alguna vez teníamos (porque él dudaba que lo nuestro fuera más que un capricho, una rebeldía). Sin embargo, si tu "capricho" de estar conmigo persistía, él activaría todos esos hechizos tan antiguos sobre nosotros el día de nuestro enlace. Así que no podía permitirte vivir con eso, y no podía permitirme casarme contigo si sabía que íbamos a afectar a una posible familia, que tendríamos luego.

Draco escuchaba a Hermione, viendo como sus lagrimas caían, yendo a parar a su ropa y a la alfombra también. ¡Malditas costumbres de los "sangre pura" y todo lo que venía de eso.

-Oye, Mione. Mírame, por favor –no fue hasta que se secó las lagrimas que lo miró. –Escuchame atentamente: no fuiste un capricho, si no te juro que te hubiese olvidado. Te quería, Hermione, y este año sin ti no hizo sino aumentar todo mi cariño por ti. Pero no sé si podría soportar que vuelvas a romperme el corazón. Necesito saber qué piensas, pequeña. Por favor, ¿qué sientes?

-No me tendría que haber alejado de ti, en primer lugar, porque esto no fue sencillo tampoco para mí. Pero no tenía opción, no podía hacer que discutieras con tu familia, Draco, y mucho menos por mí.

-¿Por qué, Hermione? Sabes perfectamente que vales la pena, ¿por qué eres tan autosuficiente? ¡Mira todo lo que nos habríamos ahorrado!

-Lo lamento tanto, Draco. Yo te amo, pero quiero el felices por siempre, no tener que cuidarme de gente loca que intente matarme por casarme contigo –sonrió Hermione entre lágrimas.

-Escucha, Hermione. No puedo prometerte el felices por siempre, peró sí te prometo que lo intentaré, porque te lo mereces, y porque vale la pena conseguirlo por ti. No puedo prometerte que nadie va a intentar matarte por estar conmigo, porque mira el pedazo de hombre que tendrías al lado –bromeó Draco, e hizo reir a Hermione. –en serio, Hermione, no puedo prometerte eso tampoco, pero sí te prometo que te cuidaré con mi vida hasta el final. Sólo necesito que respondas ahora lo que sientas, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, Draco.

-Hermione Jane Granger. ¿Te casas conmigo?

Ok, Hermione comenzó a hiperventilar. ¿Después de esperarlo un año, la perdonaba y encima quería casarse con ella?

-¡Si, cielo! No hay nada que quiera más en este momento, Draco.

Creo que sobra decir lo que sucedió luego del efusivo abrazo y beso que Hermione le dio a su, ahora, prometido, luego de responderle. Sobra también aclarar que hicieron el amor en ese preciso instante, grabando a fuego lo muchísimo que se habían extrañado y continuaron aclarando sus asuntos.

Hermione prometió no volver a dejarlo por esas "nimiedades", y Draco prometió tomarse las cosas más en serio.

-Tú me volviste un idiota con sentido del humor, Granger, ahora te aguantas.

oOo

La noche siguiente, en casa de Ron y Claire, Hermione llevó nuevamente a Draco y lo presentó a la familia, pero ya no como su "novio", sino como su futuro marido.

El sábado siguiente, en la Mansión Malfoy, Draco llevó nuevamente a Hermione y juntos le contaron a Narcisa sobre los planes de la boda.

El domingo al mediodía, Narcisa y los Weasley almorzaron en la Madriguera, y tanto la Señora Weasley como la Señora Malfoy se emocionaron por tener apenas dos meses para planear la boda de los chicos. Prometieron contactarse al día siguiente con Jane Granger, quien se enteraría esa noche de los planes, para comenzar los arreglos de las dos bodas que celebrarían: una en el mundo _muggle_ donde Hermione pudiera invitar a toda su familia, incluso los lejanos que no sabían que la castaña era una bruja; y una boda en el mundo mágico, donde invitarían a toda la gente influyente, conocida e incluso no conocida, porque todos querrían estar presentes en la boda del empresario del año y soltero más codiciado del mundo mágico, quien se unía a la heroína de la guerra.

**FIN**

**HOLA!**** Gracias por llegar hasta acá!**

**Llegué a la conclusión de que soy bastante mala para escribir finales (necesitaría algo así como una "historia sin fin" para estar conforme).**

**De todos modos, este final me gustó bastante. Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron la historia. Creo que al estar estudiando, todo me recuerda a esta pareja, por lo que si estoy por rendir, siempre publico algún Dramione. Tendría que comenzar a inspirarme en otra pareja, no? Jaja**

**Nuevamente, gracias por leer (si es q alguien lo lee), y sino gracias a ffnet por dejarme publicar mis locuras.**

**Abrazos grandes para todos… ¡Éxitos!**

**Victoria**


End file.
